A HEROS RETURN
by hardj053
Summary: first chapter is the summary
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was unable to defeat Kaguya. She turned out to be more powerful than anyone could imagine, so the only way to save the world was for Naruto and the bijuu to collect all the chakra possible. Unfortunately Naruto being tiered while drawing up the seal he misplaced 2 symbols so he ended up absorbing Kaguya and all the tailed beast except for the kyubii. This also caused to separate Kaguya from Madera in the seal. Naruto then brought everyone that fought in the war back and some more. Months went buy and people started to fear him because they thought that if Naruto ever went rouge on the shinobi alliance ever one was dome. Naruto then left with Naruto then decided to leave with his 5 wives and his best friend they went to a small valley and they sealed themselves up it would break in 600,000 yrs. hoping that they would comeback in a time of peace little did they know that the world once again would need their past hero to returned **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/HIGHSCOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MOVIE/BOOK/ECT… THAT CAN AND WILL BE USED IN THIS STORY** Narutoxharem ruthlessnaruto caringnaruto 


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

_Flashback_

TECHNICHE IN USE

Everything is dark as far as anyone can see. There are 7 bodies floating in midair. They are not in pain no they are actually in rest. This people have been resting for over half a millennium in here. This is a place that time has stop to them it will feel as if they had only enter yesterday. Then only way to tell time has gone buy is by little spots of white that are barley visible until the darkness eats it up.

This place is actually a seal. This seal is now located under a school. This is actually why the school was actually build here, it was so they could keep on eye on it to make sure that no one tries to release what resides in there and if the thing inside was not friendly to the world they would destroy it. This people guarding it were actually devils.

This is what actually caused the civil war between the devils. The old maou wanted to unless what was in the seal to destroy their enemies while the current maou didn't agree in fear that whatever was there in before there time could potentially put not just them but the whole world in danger.

[KUOH ACEDEMY]

Right now there is a battle raging on with one fallen angel and some devil. The fallen angel is named Kokabiel and he has decided to start a war once again so he has come to unleash what was in that seal and grab some sacred gear.

"Ha-ha you believe that with your pathetic powers you could defeat my Gremory. Once I kill you I will break that seal and force it to attack and kill all you devils." Said Kokabiel

"You are mad you think you will be able to control what is in there not that it matters I Rias Gremory will defeat you" said the crimson haired girl.

The fallen angel getting offended started to throw light spears at the devils. Rias and her queen where throwing combination attacks of lightning and the power of destruction. The devils not knowing what the fallen angel actual plan didn't know they were actually help him destroy the seal faster. As they both missed there attack the seal slowly was taking more damage. Rias brown hair pawn was boosting his boost gear. "Pres. come here I will transfer my magic into you" the crimson haired women looks at him and the to Kokabiel and then back to her pawn.

"Do not worry go to him let's see if you can give me a challenge with a power boost because either way you are going to die might as well make it interesting for me" said Kokabiel

"Alright Issei transfer the energy let's see if he can take a direct hit of the power of destruction." Then the now name Issei did a POWER TRASFER Rias decided to give him a full on power blast. What happen next shocked them. Kokabiel made a light shield sort of thing making Rias attack go downward. Then it finally hit them what the black winged man true intentions were now no one could stop it the seal was about to be broken.

The attack hit the seal there was then heard multiple explosion. Then the sound of something shattering there was also now a dark red mist of sort coming out.

[SEAL DEMENSION]

The darkness was starting to become light and now you could see that the dimension was not all darkness. There was grass as the eye could see a table that could fit 22 people in it full of all kinds of food, there was no house anywhere it was just nature all around. You could see the people in the seal clearly now

First was there was a women she had long blond hair a large bosoms, light cream colored skin. She was wearing a white blouse black pants and a green cloak with the kanji for gamble on the back. Then there was also another women she had long dark red hair down to her knee, she also had cream like skin. She was actually was wearing a light blue dress that had swirls on it. Then the other female had long red hair her skin was more of a light tan she had all the curves in the right places her figure was beyond comprehension and she actually looked like she was a goddess but there was one thing strange with her she had 9 red tail with black tip going out her waist area. Then there was another women she had medium size hair that reached her mid black she had a healthy pale skin tone. She had on a strapless black dress with the uchiha symbol on the top back part to the dress. Then there was a white short haired female she was acutely dark skin unlike the others. Then there were two males one was dark skin he hair were actual dreads. Then there was another male he was light skin has messy spiky hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

All of the seals occupants started to stir the reason there were rumbling sound. It too about 5 minutes for all of them to be fully awake.

"Naruto what is going on what is that noise" asked Tsunade

"I am not sure but I think it because someone is trying to break the seal" said Naruto

"Who would try to break the seal that in not a good deal fool you fool" said Killer Bee that got him a smack to the back of the head by Mei. "Quit your rapping"

Let's eat before we get out or we will be starving when we leave this place." Said Naruto. Once that was said everyone started to eat they were all gobbling the food down so that in case the seal was about to be broken the will be prepared for anything. Just as they were about to fight over the last plate with food on the table the seal was broken and the dimension started to throw everyone out.

[KOUH ACADEMY]

The seal was broken everything was quiet no one made a sound all of a sudden all the supernatural creatures saw 7 people appear out of nowhere. No one made a move once the dust and mist was cleared everyone stayed still seeing who would make the first move. Kokabiel being an impatient one was the first one to do a mistake he made 2 powerful lightning bolts and threw them directly toward the blonde male. All Naruto did was raise his hand. "Dodge" yelled out Akeno but what happen next surprise them. The lightning was absorbed but they didn't know that to them they just disappeared.

"Weak" was all Naruto said not wanting to prolong the battle he took off and slit the dark winged man's throat, but to the devils it seemed he teleported they couldn't believe this blond just killed the man they struggled to even damage him.

"Hey who are you, you bastard" shouted Issei towards Naruto. He responded back by sending killer intent towards them as he walked towards him.

END

REVIEW IF YOU WANT NARUTO TO GAIN MORE GIRLS OR NOT

WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN BUT AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

As Naruto walked up to Issei he was letting out killer intent like crazy it was enough to make everyone to scared to move but also weak enough not to let people pass out. No one could believe of how much of an idiot the boy was. Not only had the blond man literally obliterate their enemy but he made it look easy as they had all struggled to lay a scratch on him. Now not only does he yell at said man but insults him. They were prepared for just about anything but not for what happen next.

As Naruto continued walking toward said fool. Issei was now pancaking he had just realize his mistake. His senses were yelling at him to run away but yet his body was frozen. They were now face to face but what made him more uncomfortable was that the people that appeared with the man walking towards him most likely to take his life had a bored look on their faces.

Naruto had finally put himself in front of Issei then said "boo". Issei thinking he was going to die gave out a loud shriek and wet himself making Naruto laugh at him once he fainted. The rest of the devils released a sigh as they were happy that their friend was going to live on.

[TIME SKIP]

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto and his group had returned to the land of the living and you could definitely say it was an interesting 2 weeks. They spent 1 week learned all that needed to know of the world and a way to fit in with now a days humans. All of them where surprise that humans now had no chakra. During the same week Rias Gremory had been bugging Naruto to be in her peerage day after day only to receive a no every time man she was persistent but one day she went a little too far and damn was that an amusing day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was walking through the forest he had been able to learn things faster thanks to the shadow clones so he decided to go for some training. Naruto had barley started to warm up for his training when Rias had arrived with her queen and her rook. Naruto was at is limit with this women couldn't take a no and it was starting to get on his nerves. _

"_Hello Narutokun it's been a while" said Rias _

"_What is it you want I'm busy" said Naruto as he started to punch the tree not bothering to look at her._

"_I have come to offer you a chance to join the my peerage" aid Rias_

"_My answer is still no I will be no one's slave now leave." Said Naruto._

"_You should think about it Narutokun it would be a shame that you or your friends suffer an accident fufufufu" said Akeno_

"_If I were you I would watch my tone as I am not in the mood today to hear such empty threats" said the blond hero._

"_Mamama who said they were empty threats Na ru to kun"said Akeno as then a magic circle appeared with the rest Rias of the peerage. This wouldn't be a problem usually but in the center was Maubi beaten and with cuts and also she was unction now this made Naruto blood boil. To show his anger with one single punch he had shattered the tree into literally nothing it just disappeared out of existence._

"_You dare hurt one of my wives and you think you could get me under your control you foolish women. You have no idea the mistake you just did now let me return your favor with mine." Shouted Naruto in fury. He then activated his SHARINGAN. All the devils were confuse this is the first time they see someone change their eye color without having a sacred gear. Before anyone could even comprehend how the whiskered man did it Kiba and Koneko started to attack Rias and Akeno. _

"_What are you doing Koneko and Kiba" yelled out Rias_

"_HAHAHAHA foolish girl they can hear you but they can't stop. They are under my command now let's see you strike them down or else they would be the ones to put you to rest." Said Naruto. He then did the SUMMONING JUTSU then Tsunade appeared. "Tsuchan I need you to heal Maubi she in injured don't worry I'm already taking care of her attackers." All Tsunade did was nod her head as she started to use MEDICAL JUTSU on Maubi._

_Naruto then went to watch the battle. It was boring to say the least. Both king and queen kept dodging attacks while trying to get the rook and the knight to snap out of it. While the attackers kept pushing them back. _

"_Stop" said Naruto and just like that they stop._

"_Free them at once or you will suffer my full my full wrath" snarled Rias. At this all Naruto did was smirk to see how she would react to his next move. Rias seeing his smirk was now beyond then a spell circle appeared and Rias unleashed her strongest attack. Naruto didn't even move not even a flinch just as the attack was only feet away he said "protect". Once he said it both Koneko and Kiba came to block his attack,_

"_Noooo" shouted Rias as she saw her friends block the attack. Once the attack hit there was a big loud explosion. There was dust all over the place and no one was able to see. This was also the same time that Maubi had been healed by Tsunade enough to be able to gain coition again. Once the dust had settled both of Rias peerage members were on the floor barley alive. Naruto's anger started to consume him he now wanted them all dead he then unsealed one of the most powerful blades that he got his hands on yamato just as he was to let the blade consume the soul of the fallen devils Maubi and Tsunade shouted Naruto to stop. It was at that moment that Naruto was snapped out of his blood lust. _

_As he looked back toward his wives he was relief that Maubi was out of harm's way. He then appeared in front of Tsunade gave her a kiss followed by also kissing Maubi._

"_It's ok Naruto there is no need for you to lose control let go home" whispered Maubi in to his ear as she hugged him all he did in response was nod. He activated his sharingan and used kaumi on the fallen warriors taking them as P.O.W. (Prison of war) but before Rias could do or say anything the 3 ninjas disappeared in a flash._

_[TIME SKIP]_

_It had been 3 days since the blond had seen the crimson haired devil. Naruto had also during those 3 days bought a house and upped their security. Naruto and the former shinobi where on their way to an important meeting. The bosses of the 3 main fraction were having a meeting and they were invited._

_Really this meeting is taking place in an academy and I thought the summit was a retarded idea" said Kasumi_

"_Yo let us go and show up to the meeting so I can go home and keep dreaming fool ya fool" said Killer Bee_

_Once the group had arrived to the assigned room the walked in. they notice right away that there was more people already there than need to be but they weren't fazed as they would be able to fight their way out if needed. _

"_Ahh I see that you showed up good now we could start this meeting" said another crimson haired devil with a strain smile on his face._

"_I apologize that god is not here as he turned out to have a busy schedule so he sent me to represent him" said a fellow blond with a halo on over his head. Naruto then looked at him in the eyes with cold emotionless eyes that send shivers down everyone's spine._

"_I don't think it is good to start a meeting in such ways. First I'm invited here and then I'm lied towards my face I suggest you take me seriously or" Naruto said letting the threat hang. "Anyways I would like to know why my presence was asked to be here or I will take my leave with the things that happen days an ago I have half a mind to kill everyone before me" continued Naruto as he unleashed only 10 percent of his power which was enough to make all supernatural creatures start sweating. It took 5 min for them to be brought back to reality since Naruto made a motion to leave._

"_Ahh Narutokun" that was as far as the crimson haired male devil got before he was interrupted._

"_You have no right to use my name with such honorifics as I can tell you are masking your rage with such a pathetic mask. I am a true god do you understand with a simple glance I know all about you just like you all forgot to say your names Sirzechs, Serfall, Azazel, Michael don't you think that is rude. I would think that satins would at least have manners but it seem it much to for you lowly creatures" taunted Naruto._

"_Fine then I want to know why you attack my sister and took a way her peerage members" asked Sirzechs with a tint of anger and fear._

"_Now why would I possibly attack an innocent brat" responded Naruto with sarcasm "Oh maybe the reason that she has been stalking me for the past few days and that she dared to attack one of my wives when she had started nothing only to get me to join her peerage" exclaimed Naruto as the red headed statin had a look of shock before looking at his sister that look away from his face. "Oh what your sister didn't tell you what she did well now you know so just as she was about to take something from me I decided to take something from her"_

"_I see now I understand where you are coming from but you must understand that she is a devil and we are greedy being by nature and will do anything to get what we want" said Serfall talking for the first time in this meeting._

_"Yes I know I learn that just yesterday as I got all the information on all the fractions especially the devil fraction but I'm still unsure on what to do I may keep them to show I'm not one to be fucked with, or kill them to send out a message to the world that no one is safe if you dare touch anyone under my protection" said Naruto in a monotone voice. _

"_You can't do that I'm sorry but please don't kill my friends I'll do anything but please don't kill them" pleaded Rias. Of course Naruto seeing this took pity of her but he didn't show it. He then made it seem as though he was thinking it over but actually him and his group talked about it before and decided to solve things peacefully so he was doing this for fun. He then gave a sleazy smile. He walked to Rias and started to circle her like a predator would a prey. He then grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes and what he saw surprise him. He saw that she actually meant what she said and was willing to do whatever it took to get her friends back._

"_I know what I want he said" making Rias gulp thinking she knew what she wanted "I want a set of those devil pieces, all of my group to be integrated in to the school system here, and if you want the P.O.W. back then you will also get me to this familiar dimension that the P.O.W. told me about but if one and I do mean one is not meet the entire way or at all ill kill anyone I want until I got it and trust me I am more powerful than the heavenly dragons" said Naruto. As soon as he said that surprisingly Serfall pulled out a set of chess pieces and slide them over to Naruto with a smirk and Naruto returned it with his foxy grin._

_Naruto what are you spoke Azazel. Naruto then gave a large explanation of what he was and how the world got be what it is now and to say they were shock was an understatement but that is another conversation.(DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE IN A FLASHBACK )_

_FLASHBACK KAI_

_Once that day was over Naruto and Killer Bee went to find power people to join their group._

_END_

_DON'T WORRY RIAS IS NOT EVIL SHE JUST LOST HERSELF TO HER GREED AND DON'T WORRY A LOT WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_

_NARUTO'S PEERAGE_

_NAME POSITION FAMILIAR(S) _

_NARUTO KING BUJIIS HYDRAS _

_KYUBII [NATSUMI] QUEEN FOXES_

_[FEM]ITACHI BISHIOP CROWS_

_MEI BISHIOP LAVA TITANS_

_TSUNADE ROOK SLUGS_

_KILLER BEE ROOK OXS, OCTOPUSES _

_KIRITO KNIGHT FALCONS_

_ASUNA KNIGHT HAWKS_

_MABUI PAWN MERMAIDS_

_NATSU PAWN IGNEEL _

_COBRA PAWN POISON DRAGON _

_SLING PAWN WEISSLOGIA _

_ROUGE PAWN SKIADRUM_

_LAXUS PAWN RYUJIN_

_KALLEN PAWN FAIRY_

_CC PAWN WOLFS_

_ALL BUT FARY TALE CHRACTERS HAVE SUMMON CONTRACTS._


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

[PRESENT TIME]

It is now the end of the first 2 week since the blonde hero and his group have been unsealed. In side of Naruto's home there was a bright yellow flash in the living room. As the flash died down you could see Naruto in front with Killer Bee to his side behind them were 9 people they were Naruto's peerage members.

(If you want to know what they look like they are characters of fairy tale, sword art online, and code geass to not waste time on the chapter)

"Hey Nissan is this your home it's pretty big" asked Natsu.

"Yup this is where all of" Naruto was the interrupted by a red blur running into him. All the new peerage members got ready into position thinking that the blond was in trouble, but when they got a good look they saw a red haired women on top of him kissing him deeply as she straddled her hips on his lower regions. This action got the peerage members to lower their guard as he had already told them of his wives, but a member of the peerage looked at the red hair with envy. As the rest of the peerage just watched awkwardly at the scene they didn't notice 4 other women walk down from the upstairs. They only notice their presence when Tsunade pulled Natsumi of Naruto. Then one by one they gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. Once Naruto introduce everyone the newly integrated peerage members went upstairs to choose their room and set up all of their things. Naruto then told Kalen and C.C. to put their nightmares in the basement that way they could work on them when they felt like it. (That's right I'm making them know the nightmare engineering). As this was going on Mei and the girls were telling Naruto that they had been up to and how they were now in good terms with the local devils and how Rias had gave an actual apology and that he was going to have a meeting tomorrow with the elder devils and yoko fraction along with Azazel since word spread of what Naruto was. The reason the 2 fraction wanted to meet with him was because they knew who Naruto was or more like the legend he was. Once everyone was settled in Naruto decided to throw a party to welcome them into the family.

[NEXT DAY AT 0800HR]

Naruto appeared on the school roof. He watched as the super natural creatures walked on to the school property. His eyes narrowed as he saw that when Azazel appeared as he had a suit case with him and 30 fallen angels surrounding him. His mind started to work overtime at what could possibly be inside of the suit case. Once everyone entered the assigned building he made 25 shadow clones to make sure that if anyone would try to interrupt this meeting they would be dealt with immediately as he had been having a bad feeling about this. He then sunshin to the room.

"Ahh nice to see you again Narutosan" said the leader of the fallen angel "let me introduce you to Lilith the head of the Yoko fraction." As he was done a magic circle appeared 5 elder looking man appeared along with Serfall and Sirzechs.

"Naruto you remember what you told me when I asked who are" asked Azazel

_[FLASHBACK]_

"_Who are you" asked Azazel_

"_Please be specific do you want to know who I am or what I am Azazelchan" Naruto responded "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the second sage of 6 path but more importantly I am true god"_

"_What do you mean a true god" asked Azazel_

"_I already know all of you heard of the myth. The myth of a man that l grew up being out casted, hated, and ignored. Then when he was older there was war and he turned out to be the child of prophesy but once everything was over a couple months later he and his 5 wives disappeared into thin air and as they disappeared so did all records except for their files disappeared with them. That is who I am all the leftover yoko and chakra that was in the atmosphere from the war was what actually created you that is why I am able to sense everyone even though they don't have enough chakra to use like some creatures they still have some I them as all living things have chakra" said Naruto _

"_I see how we know you aren't lying" he asked then Naruto did hand sign and said VEIWING STYLE: MEMORY VEIW TECHNIQUE then everyone say his past which stunned them._

_FLASHBACK KAI_

Naruto had just finished explaining to everyone who he really was and to say everyone was shock was an understatement. In front of them was the man of legend who literally everyone heard his story as a bed time story. Then the Yoko leader cleared her throat to speak "If you really are who you say you are then that means that you have also mastered senjutsu to a level no one else could they have it is also said that you can go into sen mode while moving I want you to teach the Yoko fraction senjutsu" demanded Lilith.

Everyone was nerves last time someone said something Naruto didn't like was like talking to Lucifer in a bad day but to demand something from him no knew how he was going to act. "HAHAHA you think you can force me into doing what you want then you are badly mistaken I can feel your energy and let me tell you that you are high jounin but not strong enough to defeat me. If I so wish I could kill you right here and now so don't think you can demand anything out of me I will teach only those I choose so if I were you I would learn some respect I am not someone to tell what to do or do I have to make an example out of" asked Naruto as he leaked out Ki. He made Lilith sweat under his gaze. All Lilith could do is nod out of fear not trusting her voice. "Now tell me Azazel what is it you brought in a that case"

"Ah Narutosan I what I have are actually your shinobi files. I found them in an ancient town that now is nothing but ruins the forest has actually token the town back. I and more fallen angels found it and as we search we found a lot of files on human that at first didn't make any sense as humans now a days are actually weak. Then you came along and made me curios if I had anything on you or your wives and friend. To my surprise it seem that only your files where readable and imagine my surprise when I find out that you group where known as the fallen gods whose power was said to rivals kami, but most importantly what interest me more is that it is said that you have the power over life and death."

Naruto then stretched out his hand and at first everyone backed up a little not knowing what he was doing, but then what happen next made everyone jaws drop. A figure started to form it was an egg then 2 sec. later it hated into a baby bird in 5 sec they saw the little bird turn into a pigeon then they saw it get old until it died in 1min. and 15 sec. The blond man that stood before them had just proved them right. He had just diminish all doubts that he was The Legendary Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Just as Naruto was about to speak he received memory of a clone that had been fighting the vanishing dragon. "It seem we have uninvited guest outside I should welcome them." And with that Naruto flashed onto the roof.

"Hello Narutosan do not fret of how I know your name now please me and my master have come to offer you to join us trust me it is in your best health that you accept this offer as for the girl beside me is Ophis the infinite dragon." said Vali in an arrogant tone.

Naruto then laughed he could not believe that someone thought that he could be scarred off easily. He then snapped his finger and in the next second Naruto's peerage appeared. The blond then became serious he then unleashed only 45% of hi power as he did this the earth started to shake the buildings walls started to crack and if that wasn't enough one by one his peerage started to unleash their power making it hard to even stand for Vali and Ophis. 'This amount of power is impossible to have in a human or dragon to have just what is he I know he is still holding back power but the question is how much' thought the infinite dragon. Naruto in pure speed disappeared and appeared of the divine divide gear holder.

Before Vali could react he received a kick to the ribs sending him back but before he could get far Naruto ax kicked him into the ground making him groan out in pain. Naruto then appeared behind Ophis with a rasengan in hand he then shoved it on to her back as she screamed out in pain as she had never received an injury like this one. Naruto then kicked her off to the side before saying "You can come out now Kuroka take this trash away from my sight and let them know that if they endanger my love ones in any way I will consider them my enemy and that's a promise" with that stayed Kuroka appeared and grabbed her fellow members and then disappeared.

Once Naruto and his peerage where sure they left they started to relax and got rid of their Ki. When they turned toward the members of the meeting their eyes where almost popping out of there head. This got a confuse look on all of them not thinking that their kill intent was all that good but when they looked around they finally notice that there power had literally crumbled buildings then they all chuckled awkwardly as they scratch the back of their head something everyone picked up off Naruto. Naruto the snapped his finger and in a bright light all his peerage members disappeared and everything was back to normal. Naruto then snatched the files on him and wives and friend before using kaumi to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Location/time skip]

Flashback

TECHNICHE IN USE

It is the morning after the meeting but for Naruto it was also his first day going to school. Naruto could not believe that he was up this early as he got up he let out a sigh. It took only 10 min for Naruto to get ready so as he waited for everyone else that was going to school to get ready he made breakfast and their lunches. Soon all that were going to school was ready which was just in time as Naruto had just finished setting up the table. It took about 30 min of them to eat and get their stuff before leaving. There was only 5 min before class started so Naruto used the flying thunder god technique to get on the school roof soon all of them started walking to class. Naruto ten took the rout to the principle office to get his schedule.

Naruto now stood out of class 4A he could hear the teacher talking to the class through the door. He then gave a light knock on the door. He then heard the teacher's response to come in. as he walked in he gave the teacher his schedule to so he would know he was new.

"Alright class it seems we have a new student it seems that it his first day so please introduce yourself."

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am new in the city and I hope you treat me well" he said cheerfully and then gave a foxy grin that made most of the girls blush and the boys to grumble.

Does anyone have any questions for our new student asked the teacher?

then a girl with pitch black hair that was wavy and went down to her mid back violet eyes an hour glass figure and round face raised her hand and said "Ano umm I was wondering where if you were born here or out of the country since your name is Japanese but you look English."

"No worries I am actually American but Japanese mother" the blond responded and this is pretty much what all the rest of his class was like. The bell had finally rung making everyone know class was over but it seem that only he notice that he was never assigned a seat so he was the first to walk out. The blond then decided that he would wait at the door leading into the school yard for his wives to come out of class.

In no time everyone was already with him. They decided to eat under a tree. As all the boys saw him with the new Kuoh Goddesses they sent him a glare and mumbling something along the line of lucky bastard.

"So Narutokun how was class" asked Mei

"Annoying the whole time I was standing up as everyone asked me questions so I don't even have a seat in the class yet" he grumbled out. This cause his wives to laugh as they also went through the same thing on their first day. They then started to eat in a comfortable silence until Akeno appeared first and started to talk to Kasumi and Itachi a couple of minutes Rias and her peerage came to pick up her queen but he was able to the see the fear in her eyes. At this he frowned he didn't want her to fear him he only wanted her to stop her from bothering him. The blond wanted to say he was sorry but at the same time he wanted her to know that everyone will not bow to her just because of her name, and that she needs to train more as even though she is powerful for her age there are people that are stronger and smarter. When she passed by he also notice Maubi subconsciously move closer to him. He had expected her to be wary of them but not to this level this caused a scowl to form on his face he then got up and dragged the white haired woman to the nurse office to see if Tsunade would be able to help. Everyone saw him leave with Maubi this made everyone confuse as what he went to do as if he didn't trust the devils he would have told everyone to leave with him not just Maubi.

[NURSE OFFICE]

Tsunade was sitting in her chair with a smile on her face, as she was content with her position in the school. She was also relived that she didn't have to be a student as she probably wouldn't make it through the day without punching someone into the wall. She still did understand how Mei, Itachi, Maubi, Kasumi were able to put up with so many girls idolizing them. If she didn't know any better she could of swore the females at this school were lesbians or curious. She was pulled out of her thought as there was a knock on her door. "I swear to god if it one of the perverted trio again leave or I will kill you myself" shouted Tsunade

"Damn those idiots must have done something to get you mad "said a voice she recognize quickly. As soon as she notice it was Naruto she turned around and brought him into a deep kiss Naruto did the only thing he could and deepen the kiss. As soon as they separated Tsunade had a lustful glaze in her eye then they heard Maubi chough. Remembering that they weren't the only ones in the room they blushed.

"so why did you come here Narutokun do you need help releasing the stress na ru to kun" she said

"Sorry but no I was wondering if you could help Maubi I notice that she tenses up when the devils get near her and if you do I'll make you feel the most intense feeling and touches you have ever felt" said Naruto whispering the last part into Tsunade's ear while rubbing her pussy in circular motion making her moan and then he disappeared leaving a frustrated Tsunade to help Maubi.

[TIMESKIP]

It was the end of the day and Naruto now understood maybe why Sasuke would brood in class the explanation was simple FANGIRLS he literally wanted to kill himself. He was now in his house alone in his room. Naruto was currently just laying on his desk setting up a training regime for everyone in his peerage. Naruto didn't know what but he could literally feel something big was going to happen and he needed his peerage members at their best. Now even though he had that in mind he hoped that something interesting would happen. Then all of a sudden there the seals alerted everyone that there was an intruder in the back yard. When he finally arrives he finds the crimson maou in in chakra chains bound on the floor apparently he decided to comeback uninvited and set off some security seal.

In a quick second Kirito appeared in front of him with his blade on the satin's neck and said "Stat your business here or you will be terminated" and right when the statin was about to use his position to demand respect he felt something poke his spine. When he turned he saw Asuna looking at him with narrow eyes.

He then cleared his throat and said "I came here to challenge you to a rating game and as a reward you and your peerage will be consider your own fraction and if I win all of you will be considered a new kind of devils now do you accept"


End file.
